<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need You More Than Air Itself by sasugay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161119">Need You More Than Air Itself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasugay/pseuds/sasugay'>sasugay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sasuke and Naruto's Story 💓 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, implied PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasugay/pseuds/sasugay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke wakes up from a nightmare and begins to feel ashamed. Naruto comforts him.</p><p>That's it, that's the story :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sasuke and Naruto's Story 💓 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>✧ Fantastic Naruto fanfics ✧</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need You More Than Air Itself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat, his hands clammy and his shoulders tensed up. Eyes shut tight. His body wouldn't stop shaking, afraid of letting go of the fear that had haunted him for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kami, he was tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His instincts were telling him to open his eyes, but the voice in the corner of the mind insisted that if he opened his eyes, he'd be surrounded by terror. But he needed to make a choice, to continue to hold his breath or release it, for he would keep breathing either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath in a somewhat successful attempt to control his rapid heartbeat, Sasuke became more attuned to his surroundings. He heard the distinct sound of Naruto's restful breathing and soft snores, and it helped in soothing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of moments later, he felt safe enough to open his eyes, twisting his body and clenching and unclenching his hands. A couple of moments later the cascade of shame and dissatisfaction with himself began to flow in his mind at a harsh pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Naruto woke up...Dammit, he was always so attuned to Sasuke's mental anguish. It was both a blessing and a curse. He often felt relieved because of the comfort Naruto provided, and simultaneously embarrassed that he still needed comfort in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke...” Naruto stretched and yawned, then turned to Sasuke slowly. As always, Naruto's blue eyes brightened when he saw his face, but there was concern deep inside their oceany depths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke met his gaze, before quickly glancing away, as Naruto held his face in his warm hand. Naruto didn't comment on Sasuke's aversion, knowing full well that he still had trouble being vulnerable. Instead, he continued to softly brush Sasuke's smooth skin with one hand, the other hand reaching down to lace their fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” Sasuke began but paused as he realized he didn't know what he was going to say. Trying to talk about his nightmares never got easier, and this was years into therapy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh”, Naruto started, “If you don't feel ready to talk you don't have to. Whenever you're comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke snorted. “A blabbermouth like you, asking for quiet? I never thought I'd see the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't rise to the bait, smiling at Sasuke softly. Sasuke was sometimes amazed by how much Naruto had matured (well, somewhat), it often took him by surprise. He had so many regrets, not being able to see Naruto grow alongside him was one among the many.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm embarrassed,” Sasuke said suddenly. “I'm ashamed and disappointed in myself...that I need to rely on you so much. You believed, trusted, and tried to help me for so long, and I gave you nothing but pain and heartache in return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke continued, “Then after our fight at the final valley, you welcomed me back with open arms... as if I deserved such kindness.” He scoffed, “And even now, 2 years later, I continue to need and demand so much from you! I'm like a leech, sucking your energy and time away from you—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke”, Naruto said firmly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke's eyes widened, and when he glanced at Naruto he saw that his eyes were watering. He felt a jolt of pain wash over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Sasuke, I've needed you for as long as I can remember.” Naruto squeezed his hand softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you've caused me pain, but that was because I wanted you by my side. Yes, you've tried to kill me, but you've protected me and saved my life countless times. Yes, you've berated me… and you've also inspired me. Yes, you left me… with a piece of my heart it felt like you ripped out— but you came back, and you made me whole again. Sasuke, you are my light, my world, my motivation, my inspiration, my love… and I need you more than air itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cathartic tears began to drip down Sasuke's face as Naruto continued to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you once, at the final valley, that to see you in pain pains me. So please know that anytime you ask for my comfort or rely on me… is like a bandage or a cast… but every time you push me away, is salt to the wound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke continued to cry, but somewhere deep inside his heart, he felt warm and loved. And as often as he convinced himself he wasn't deserving of it, he had come to enjoy and embrace that feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto brushed Sasuke's tears away with his fingertips. This time, when he felt Naruto's eyes on his face, he didn't turn away. He smiled at Naruto, and Naruto smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto… thank you.” Sasuke started, “For loving me, for caring for me, for staying with me through thick and thin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto's eyes shone with emotion as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kissed him gently. “Always, Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't sure when he'd be ready to discuss the details of his nightmares, but talking to Naruto about his feelings had been nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Sasuke lost his family, he never thought he'd be able to live this life. Surrounded by warmth, waking up every day next to someone who loved him unconditionally, and whom he loved just as much… feeling comfort and happiness. It was something out of his wildest dreams, and for years he hadn't even dared to dream it. Nevertheless, here he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are welcomed. If you enjoyed this drabble, let me know :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>